Trampa
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Las personas pueden pasar toda la vida sin conocer a otra por la que perderían la cabeza... pero otras si llegan a encontrarla.


Trampa

Por _**Itsaso Adhara**_

Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is On.

Beta: Violette More

 _¡Oh Dios!, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver aquí, pero la costumbre, mientras tanto voy a esconderme para que nadie me encuentre… Es un one shot sin mucho sentido pero se supone que debía ser ¿La primera vez? No en sentido tan sexualizado pero algo por el estilo. Es una especie de AU._

John no tendría más de unos quince años cuando tuvo su primer contacto con los gitanos, si, gitanos en pleno siglo XXI, en una Inglaterra más que moderna, pero estaban ahí, un grupo bastante nutrido y variopinto, pero todos se distinguían por tener la piel un poco oscura; claro había sus excepciones y él se enfrentó a uno de estos.

Llegó a un pequeño espectáculo callejero debido al poderoso influjo del sonido de un violín, que llegó al sus oídos desde dos calles atrás y no pudo resistir el hechizo, como si una cuerda invisible lo llevara hasta ahí. Pero la persona que lo estuviera tocando era tan diestra y magnifica que jamás escuchó algo parecido.

Entonces lo vio, un chiquillo desgarbado, flacucho, de cabellos negros en rulos, pómulos altos, pero que sacaba las notas más exquisitas, se quedó ahí todavía varios minutos mientras terminaba la melodía, cuando finalizó rebuscó en su bolsillo y todas las monedas que encontró las sacó sin siquiera contarlas, se acercó lo suficiente para depositarlas en el estuche y al alzar la vista, vio como era observado fijamente. Quizás fue el momento único, pero sintió como por primera vez su corazón latía tan desbocado ante el escrutinio de unos ojos imposibles, porque no pudo definir su color exacto.

Una voz de aun adolescente se dejó escuchar…

—Por la cantidad que puso, puedo leerle también el futuro en la palma de la mano—. Dicha tal cosa, su mano izquierda se vio apresada, a la vez que lo acercaban a quien se lo propuso, entonces pudo ver mejor esas orbes, ¡Jamás había visto un color así! Eran de tantos tonos a la vez, azul, verde, dorado, negro… poseía los colores de una galaxia, por eso nunca podrían ser descritos. Aturdido como estaba quiso zafar su mano, restando importancia.

—No, no es necesario, no creo en el futuro— dijo sincero. Pero no logró retirar su mano.

—Cierto, el futuro casi nunca es certero y quien cree en este puede frustrarse por no alcanzarlo, pero puedo aun así decirle muchas cosas- espetó muy ufano el chiquillo, el cual aparentemente iba a ser más alto que él, porque a pesar de ser más grande, casi lo veía a los ojos.

Intrigado John le sonrió y asintió. Entonces el chiquillo comenzó a describir perfectamente su vida; desde que era el único hijo varón, que su padre era militar, su vocación próxima por la medicina entre otras cosas. Al acabar de decírsela solo pudo decir —Extraodinario—. Ufano de sí mismo el chiquillo sonrió, aunque también se dio cuenta que jamás le había quitada prácticamente la vista de su rostro más que por segundos. De pronto entendió… le gustaba al chico, casi estuvo a punto de reírse, pero soportó estoicamente.

—¡Sherlock!— gritaron de repente sobresaltándolos ligeramente, era un chico menor a este, pero no cabía duda que eran hermanos, el parecido era mucho.

—Mamá te ha buscado desde hace rato, ¿Quieres responder el teléfono?

—Si no respondo es porque estoy ganando dinero

—A mí me parece que estás coqueteando— dijo desfachatadamente el niño.

—No te metas donde no te llaman Quentin— prácticamente le gruñó.

—Pues entonces apúrate, te buscan porque están decidiendo a donde iremos.

Al parecer eso rompió definitivamente la atmosfera de encanto, porque los ojos de Sherlock se oscurecieron.

John no pudo evitar sonreírle comprensivo y zafar su mano sin ser grosero así que la metió en su bolsillo para sacar un billete, el penúltimo que le quedaba de la semana pero se lo dio, pero el chiquillo lo rechazó.

—Me has dado suficiente y no estoy pidiendo limosna.

—Ni yo te la estoy dando, pero me parece increíble que seas tan bueno leyendo a las personas

—¿Acaso no has creído que ha sido tu mano quien me dijo todas esas cosas de ti?

—Algunas sí, no lo dudo, pero otras, las habrá dicho por mi ropa, mis gestos y demás ¿o no es así?

—No caíste como las demás personas… me agradas John. Así que por ser para ti, te daré algo extra, un augurio…- Guardó silencio para crear expectativa. -La próxima vez que una persona te lea de la misma manera que yo, esta se convertirá en tu amante y nunca más se separaran.

De pronto no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reír, vaya desfachatez de este adolescente, pero su risa se fue apagando cuando lo vio a sus ojos y este se veía mortalmente serio. Sus orbes lo volvían a ver como si quisieran traspasarlo.

—No deberías reírte de un gitano, ya que este podría lanzarte una maldición- declaró molesto el chiquillo.

—No quise hacerlo y me disculpo por eso, pero lo dices tan convencido.

—Los augurios y las maldiciones se cumplen cuando la persona que los lanza está determinado a cumplirlos— dicho esto, Sherlock se agachó para cerrar bien su estuche y salir apresurado. Pero antes de alejarse más se giró y dijo.

—Nos veremos nuevamente John Watson—. Una promesa.

John de pronto cayó en cuenta, el jamás le había dicho su nombre. ¿Cómo lo supo?

 _Este evento pasó a la parte de su memoria que almacena recuerdos pero que poco a poco los va colocando atrás y más atrás hasta que prácticamente quedan olvidados más si pasan diez años; a menos que alguien los saque de ese baúl._

Regresaba de su entrenamiento militar, era el penúltimo año y al parecer en la milicia les agradaba casi acabar con los reclutas de menor rango, pero soportó todo y casi estaba a un paso de convertirse en cirujano militar. Entraría a trabajar a un hospital de renombre y podría conseguir un sueldo bastante decente, después de prestar su servicio.

Ese día había quedado en tomar un café con su buen amigo Mike Stanford colega de la universidad, en un establecimiento cerca de San Barts.

De pronto se fijó en sus alrededores, estaba prácticamente en la misma calle que alguna vez encontró a ese chico llamado ¿Sherlock?, oh, claro si, el chico violinista. ¿Qué habrá sido de este?, pensó, conforme se alejó de la calle no pudo evitar recordarlo y así hasta que llegó al café para encontrarse con su amigo y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que les había pasado durante todo ese tiempo que dejaron de verse.

Cuando terminó la plática estuvieron a punto de irse a un bar, pero decidieron dejarlo para mejor ir a descansar, al menos él estaba muerto de cansancio, el entrenamiento en si era agotador, aunado a las clases, seguramente en cuanto tocara su cabeza la almohada quedaría fulminado. Se despidieron, pero justo cuando pasaba por las ya casi desiertas calles de Londres una música atrapó sus sentidos.

Un violín, estaba sonando de manera esplendida, era una melodía en si un poco melancólica, así que fue acercándose a los pocos curiosos que estaban ahí intentando resistir el frio de Londres, pero al igual él, seguramente quedaron atrapado por esas notas, no podía ver bien a ese hombre que tocaba tan genial, tenía un abrigo largo oscuro y la luz de las farolas estaban detrás, por lo que creaba más bien sombras y no luz.

Quizás fue largo el concierto, pero no importó se quedó escuchando mientras intentaba calentar sus manos dentro de la chamarra que llevaba, maldita la hora que le dio pereza meter sus guantes en esta. Cuando finalizó la melodía todo mundo aplaudió con ganas. El intérprete se inclinó para agradecer la ovación, entonces retrocedió un poco provocando que la luz se reflejara en su rostro, ¿Por qué se le hacían conocidos esos cabellos ensortijados? ¿Esos pómulos altos? Ya era un hombre casi adulto, piel muy blanca de constitución delgada. Sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas. A su mente llegó ese chiquillo, alzó su mirada para fijarse en el rostro del violinista, mientras depositaba las monedas.

—Sherlock, ese es mi nombre por si lo olvidaste y por lo que veo, te has quedado sin efectivo por ir a ese café a platicar con tu antiguo compañero de universidad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?... ¿Sherlock?- Dioses eternos se había transformado en todo un ejemplar masculino, no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado.

—Aun así te leeré la mano— dijo mientras tomaba la izquierda y la envolvía entre las suyas que estaban enguantadas, ¿En qué momento se había puesto sus guantes?

Comenzó a decirle nuevamente todo de manera certera e inequívoca, las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida durante diez años. Cuando finalizó.

—¿Me equivoqué en algo?— le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano intentando calentarla, cosa que agradecía y ciertamente no le incomodaba. —¿Aun recuerdas mi augurio?— le cuestionó.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras veía como nuevamente recogía su instrumento y lo sujetaba del brazo para dirigirlo por las calles. Mientras caminaban, el corazón de John le latía rápidamente, estaba completamente nervioso y estos aumentaron cuando al llegar a la esquina sin más Sherlock se giró y lo sujetó por la cintura para acércalo a su cuerpo y atraparlo contra el poste de una luminaria y sin soltarlo lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

El deseo se encendió dentro de él como un fogonazo, porque una cosa era segura desde que lo había visto hace unos minutos la llama se había prendido, solo que ahora estaba ya consumiéndole, jamás le había sucedido esto, a parte ¿Quién en su sano juicio no desearía a este hombre? Del chiquillo desgarbado ya no quedaba nada, solo un hombre en casi su plenitud y ahora lo confirmaba mientras estaba pegado a ese pecho que a pesar de las capas de ropa era duro y firme.

Lo soltó después de lo que parecieron ¿segundos? No opuso resistencia mientras seguían caminando, por un instante su razón se hizo presente ¿Y si estaba en manos de un psicópata? Pero todo rastro de precaución se perdió de nuevo cuando en otra esquina nuevamente se detuvieron para darse esta ocasión un beso de manera mutua, incluso saboreándose lentamente, mordiéndose los labios y jugando con sus lenguas. John lo rodeo el cuello de Sherlock, colocándose de puntillas porque el maldito chiquillo había crecido más que él y le sacaba más de media cabeza, pero en estos momentos no importaba.

Finalmente echaron a andar, ahora estaba más confiado y lo seguía sin ser arrastrado, llegando finalmente hasta un hotel… ¿hotel?, sus entrañas se revolvieron de emoción y angustia, si entraba ahí con él, no había vuelta atrás; no es que no lo deseara, pero no quería admitir que estaba aterrado y avergonzado por partes iguales, porque a pesar de tener veinticinco años, jamás había estado hasta ese grado de intimidad con un hombre o tan siquiera una mujer; no es que le hayan faltado oportunidades, sino simplemente se entregó tanto a sus asuntos personales y estudiantiles que el resto lo dejó de lado, ahora todo eso iba a cambiar.

Sherlock seguramente leyó sus dudas en su rostro porque le dio un beso casto en los labios y le dio una sonrisa ladina tradicional de su raza, sonrió sin dejarlo de lado y apoyó una mano en su espalda para guiarlo al interior del hotel, ni siquiera se registraron, porque él ya lo estaba.

—Habitación quinientos uno— Y tan solo extendió su mano, sin percatarse de la mirada decepcionada de la chica de recepción. John notó como la voz de Sherlock había alcanzado su completa madurez, la cual denotaba un tono grave y barítono, profundo e innegablemente le haría ponerse literalmente a sus pies.

Entraron al elevador para enseguida Sherlock presionar el número cinco, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, la boca de John volvió a ser asaltada por la de Sherlock, parecía querer devorarlo y él solo atinó a dejarse hacer. Cuando se abrieron las puertas fue sacado de su ensoñación al separarse y nuevamente ser arrastrado hacia un pasillo y llegar a la última puerta de este.

—Sujeta esto— le dijo a la vez que le extendió el estuche del violín.

Sherlock abrió enseguida, pero se giró girarse para darle una mirada dudativa, era la primera de la noche, todo el camino se mostró seguro, solo al último instante había titubeado; Sherlock le extendió su mano, era la última pregunta, así que no le quedó más remedio que extender la suya, fue jalado al interior con tal fuerza que se estrelló de nuevo contra el cuerpo del otro, violín de por medio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

John se preparó para tener sexo con Sherlock, el cual respiraba rápidamente. Pero haciendo acopio de su valentía, no por nada estaba en el ejército, dejó encima de un sillón el estuche, dio una mirada a su alrededor de manera rápida, era una suite… demasiado para un simple violinista, pero no pudo darle más vueltas, ya que vio como Sherlock comenzaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente, lo primero fue el abrigo y la bufanda, bajo esta capa de ropa se hallaba un traje hecho a la medida, con una camisa purpura que le hacía resaltar de manera deliciosa el color de su piel.

Quiso por un momento ayudarlo, pero tal pareció que deseaba encenderlo porque no se lo permitió, pero se vengó cuando esquivó un beso, entonces Sherlock retrocedió un poco. John se deshizo de su propia ropa sin apartar la mirada de Sherlock, quien estaba atento para no perderse nada. John estaba consciente de que no era para nada sensual es más en esos instantes se sintió ridículo, pero ese pensamiento se borró de su mente, cuando Sherlock se acercó hasta él para tomarlo por el cuello y lo pegó a él besándole los labios, mordiéndolos y jugando con ellos, ese beso le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sherlock abandonó sus labios sin soltarlo, alcanzó el cuello para hacer un camino por este hasta su pecho; lamiéndole los pezones provocativamente incluso mordiendo ligeramente, mientras lo observaba, luego siguió hacia el sur hasta terminar hincado ante él, adorando cada parte que sus labios tocaban, finalmente alcanzó su hombría ya más que despierta. John jadeaba feliz de tener su miembro en la boca de Sherlock, pero esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Sherlock se apartó para girarlo y empujarlo a la cama de manera brusca, tumbándolo para después seguirlo. John… bueno nunca había hecho esto, así que tenía demasiadas dudas, pero cuando Sherlock se posó entre sus piernas, automáticamente las abrió más para recibirlo, ofreciéndose a sí mismo. El deseo lo superaba.

—Separa más las piernas— le pidió Sherlock y John solo obedeció. –Así.— Sherlock ya estaba erecto.

Sherlock continuó con su tarea de prepararlo y de nuevo volvió a su miembro pero solo estuvo unos segundos para seguir más abajo, para humedecerlo. John respiraba entrecortado, mientras sentía como le jalaba el cabello a Sherlock tan solo si se apartaba un poco. Incluso había doblado las piernas apoyándolos sobre la espalda de Sherlock.

Sherlock giró su cabeza y mordió un muslo de John, quien gimió.

—Prepárate a ti mismo— susurró Sherlock al oído de John, quien solo se estremeció, John se sintió avergonzado pero de todas formas obedeció de manera tentativa, luego que chupara su dedo corazón, vio como los ojos de Sherlock se oscurecían más, si eso era posible.

Metió su dedo auto penetrándose y sollozando un poco de dolor y placer a la vez. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no era suficiente y se lo hizo saber.

—Más— le rogó John.

—¿Qué deseas?— le cuestionó Sherlock

—Tus dedos— Sherlock sonrió, lamió sus propios dedos y deslizó dos dentro de John, quien saltó prácticamente ante a intromisión pero sin retirar el suyo. Esos dedos de violinista lo estaban llevando rápidamente al borde del abismo

Sherlock conforme los anillos de John cedían ante su presión, los hundía más para buscar ese punto dulce que lo haría gritar y lo consiguió, uno en particular, casi le hizo despegarse de la cama. Lo tocaba como su violín, el cual hacia vibrar desde movimientos suaves hasta toques rudos pero coordinados para obtener los mejores gemidos y suspiros que un cuerpo en estado cercano al éxtasis puede emitir y eso que John siempre se consideró alguien no ruidoso, pero ahí con Sherlock era imposible.

John apartó sus manos ya no podía más y clavó sus dedos sobre las sabanas, todo palpitante y a punto. Sherlock enredó sus dedos sobre el pene de John con la derecha y sin más se introdujo en él en un solo movimiento. Bastó con un par de arremetidas para que John se deshiciera gritando el nombre de Sherlock, la mirada fija en él y la garganta seca.

John de pronto pareció quedarse medio inconsciente, aun así, abrazó con brazos y piernas a Sherlock.

—¡Tu!— dijo en un suspiro ahogado. –Continua.

Y Sherlock no necesito aclarar que por supuesto lo haría. John ya estaba más que húmedo y dilatado, se inclinó para besarlo para ser únicamente más aprisionado. Dio un gemido ahogado a la vez que cerró los ojos. En algún momento se acordó del condón pero mandó todo al infierno, además John estaba limpio, porque esto sería su primera vez y estaba más que feliz con eso.

Sujetó las piernas de John y las elevó hasta encima de sus hombros para poder ver como entraba y salía de él, se lo hizo lento y tortuoso dándole tiempo a formar otra erección, cada minuto iba más rápido, cambió de posición de pronto y lo tenía encima de él, le agradaba tanto poder verlo en todo su esplendor, cabalgándole. Lo acercó para lamer su piel, sabía a sal por su sudor, pero era exquisito. Ambos se hicieron el amor como si bailaran. John lo rodeo otra vez con sus brazos y gimió su nombre al oído.

—Sherlock, se siente tan bien—. Sonrió apretando los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Tenerme así contigo? ¿Hacértelo como quiera?

John sol pudo gemir en respuesta. Nuevamente cambió de posiciones y lo tuvo abajo. Sherlock lo sujetó detrás de las rodillas y empezó a moverse al ritmo que necesitaba, John casi gritaba las piernas separadas, siseando completamente perdido.

El mundo fuera de esa habitación de hotel quedó de lado y dejó de existir. John se estaba entregando completamente a él y no importaba nada más, que el mundo se acabara. Volvió al vaivén rápido y fuerte. Sherlock de pronto también comenzó a gemir descontrolado, sintiendo su orgasmo pulsar, gritó cuando llenó las entrañas de John, hasta quedarse vacio. El cuerpo de John se contrajo antes de estallar, sin tocarse siquiera, sin advertencia previa alcanzó otro nuevo orgasmo.

Consumado el acto se abrazaron enredando piernas y brazos para besarse con ardor.

Minutos después John salió de la cama rumbo al baño, iba un poco tambaleante. Escuchó como Sherlock se movía entre las sabanas buscándolo y lo vio abandonarla rápidamente para dirigirse a él. John tan solo atinó a abrir los brazos a la vez que Sherlock lo alzó en vilo, lo rodeó con sus piernas hasta que estuvieron contra la pared. Bastaron unos minutos para que Sherlock culminara nuevamente en su interior.

John tuvo la intención nuevamente de ir a limpiarse pero al parecer las ganas de Sherlock aun no desaparecían y no lo hicieron hasta después de volver hacerlo sosteniéndose de la pared, en la alfombra y en el sillón. Cuando acabaron Sherlock lo levantó en brazos y lo recostó en la cama para abrazarlo como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Ya dormido John de manera profunda, Sherlock aún seguía contemplándolo; tuvo que mover demasiadas cosas para poder volver a ese sitio al mismo tiempo que John, porque desde hacía años lo tenía vigilado, era la ventaja de ser miembro de esa raza, los gitanos todos se consideraban familia y donde hubiera unos, siempre tendrían ojos y oídos, supo que John se había enrolado en el ejército, no le agradó en absoluto, ya pronto obtendría su baja, los hilos pertinentes se habían movido, sonrió alegremente cuando John gimió quedamente su nombre; le agradaba que también sus sueños estuvieran inundado por él; porque desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que sería de él y de nadie más, porque de lo contrario hubiera tenido que destruir a sus rivales con sus propias manos por haberse atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo por derecho desde hace años.

Afortunadamente los gitanos se les enseñaba muchas cosas desde pequeños y cuando llegaban a la pubertad otras más.

De todas formas aun la noche era joven y el día y el fin de semana, tenía mucho tiempo por delante, tenía preparadas menesteres útiles como medicamentos para cuando despertara John y tuviera "molestias" se encargaría de curarlas debidamente, mientras se recuperaba podía enseñarle otra clase se sexo. Sus ojos brillaron.

Era suyo y jamás nadie lo apartaría de si, esperaba le gustara viajar por el mundo, sino, entonces tendría que buscarse un piso para vivir juntos en Londres, afortunadamente ya tenía pensado en un departamento… en el 221B de Baker Street.

Ahora era tiempo de dormir un rato.

FIN…


End file.
